1. Fields of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved yarn texturing apparatus for producing a multifilament yarn containing complex interfilament entanglement by subjecting a running multifilament yarn to an action of a high speed flow of a gas such as pressurized air or steam.
2. Description of Prior Art
Yarn texturing apparatus for producing a bulky yarn by subjecting a running yarn to an action of a high speed flow of a fluid are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,994,938 and 3,545,057. Yarns produced by these known apparatus have, however, drawbacks such that the crimps, curls and loops imparted to the individual filaments are not satisfactorily fixed in the yarn and, thus, the yarn has a poor resistance to elongation. Therefore, the yarns can not give the desired bulkiness to fabrics obtained therefrom, since the crimps, curls and loops of the yarn are greatly degraded during the processing for the production of the fabrics, even if the yarn is handled under a relatively low tension. Further, according to the conventional apparatus, the production cost becomes high, since a large amount of fluid is inevitably consumed per unit production of the textured yarn and, also, the yarn texturing speed is relatively slow. In order to improve these drawbacks, there have been proposed apparatus wherein baffles of various types are located at a position opposite to the yarn outlet end of the orifice of a yarn texturing jet device, with the object of increasing the yarn texturing and improving the uniformity of the processing yarn, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,881,231, 3,881,232, 3,835,510 and 4,041,583. However, these apparatus are still unsatisfactory because the above-mentioned poor resistance to elongation of the produced yarns can not be sufficiently improved.